To characterize and define the role of MEG3, a pituitary derived gene, to increase the understating of its role in human pituitary tumors which represent up to 40% of all diagnosed pituitary neoplasms. These tumors commonly lead to visual loss and many other severe neurologic and endocrine deficits.